Dragon Legion Wiki:Conquest
'What is Conquest?' In conquest, players seek out and fight the monsters of the various regions, which allow you to raise your player level and find jewels, secrets, etc. Each Region contains several Areas you can search and thereby encounter monsters. While searching, you may also find Heroes, Gold, Legacy Points, MP, etc. When you see Progress 100% at the bottom of the screen the boss will appear, and upon defeating the boss you can proceed to the next area. You will occasionally encounter a Strong Enemy. Since defeating such a foe by yourself would be very difficult, you should pro-actively send Assistance Requests to your allies so they can help you fight! 'Monster Battles' Monster Battles are fights against monsters that use your Conquest Squad. Defeating monsters earns you EXP, and if you accumulate a certain amount of EXP your player level will go up. When a monster battle begins, the game will select 3 heroes from your squad at random; tap a Hero to select on to use to attack. Once a hero attacks, it will go back into your squad. If your squad runs out of heroes, tap your squad to spend 1 Stamina to reshuffle your squad. You recover 1 Stamina per 3 minutes. If monster attacks make you lose all of your Vitality (VIT), you will lose 1 Stamina in exchange for recovering. If you do not have any Stamina, you will not be able to recover any Vitality until you regain some Stamina. 'Monster Time Battle Limit' If you are unable to defeat a monster within the time limit, it will escape. Send out Assistance Requests and get help from your friends to defeat the monster in time! 'Assistance Requests' If you don't think you can beat a monster by yourself, you can send out Assistance Requests to other players. There are two types of Assistance Requests: Guild Member Assistance *Send out a request for assistance to all the members of your guild. Nearby Players Assistance Request *Sends out a request for assistance to up to 20 other players who are searching nearby. Players who accept your request for assistance can join in Conquest (Raid). When you get an Assistance Request, jump in and join the battle! 'Chains' If you attack a monster several times in succession, you have a certain change of making a chain attack. Chains cause more damage the longer they get, and the longer the chain gets the higher your Chain Rate goes. Your Chain Rate is displayed below your heroes. Your Chain Rate will be higher for heroes of the same element, as ell as heroes with an element that gives them an advantage against the monster. During Fever Time your Chain Rate is always 100%, so start attacking like crazy! 'Fever Mode' When the Fever gauge at the bottom of the Monster Battle screen fills up completely, Fever time begins! When Fever Mode is active, you receive the following benefits: *No damage from enemy attacks. *Chain Rate stays at 100% *Get Gold every time you attack a monster. Your Fever Gauge charges up a little every time you take damage from a monster and charges a lot when you score a critical hit. Your Fever Gauge will slowly lose its charge with the passage of time though. Using a Fever Drink item immediately activates Fever Mode. It also can extend your Fever Time by 5 minutes, and grant Fever Time to your guild mates. 'Assistance Defense' When a monster attacks you, there is a certain chance of a guild member's hero coming to your aid and reducing the damage. The guild member who reduced your damage will also get 50 Legacy Points. 'Area Complete' When you obtain all of the Heroes and Secrets available in all of a Region's Areas, you will get an Area Complete and receive rewards! Obtaining the same heroes/secrets by other means besides Conquest does not count towards getting an Area Complete. 'Relics' Relics are valuable treasure scattered about the world. There are several Series, with 8 types of Relics in each Series. Once you gather all the parts of a series, you can obtain a Grimoire to draw out a Hero's power. You can get the rewards for Relics as many times as you like as long as you keep assembling them. Monsters will drop Secrets when you defeat them.